


Remember

by lightless_star



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Kpop-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Gen, Oneshot, birthday fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kau mengingatnya?” / “Tentu saja! Aku sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal bersamamu disini. Bagaimana aku lupa?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**_This epic fail and LATE birthday fic is dedicated for_** :  Junsu’s 25th Birhtday (XIAHDAY) on December 15th 2011

 

 **_Current song:_ ** _HoMin from Tohoshinki-Duet_

 **Remember**

 **©schneeflocke**

 **xxxx**

 **DISCLAIMER: all cast are belong to god**

 **WARNING: alternate timeline, epic fail(?)**

 **xxxx**

Matahari baru saja muncul pagi ini. Menimpa sinar bulan yang telah menguasai malam tadi. Mulai menghangatkan bumi, bersama sang embun yang tetes-tetesnya masih dapat terlihat di dedaunan hijau, mengantar orang-orang dengan senyum diwajahnya itu memulai hari yang baru. Bersiap dengan segudang rutinitas lagi seperti biasanya.

Mestinya, ia tersenyum karena dihari yang cuacanya bagus begini bisa mendapat libur, tidak ada jadwal yang mengekangnya seperti kemarin-kemarin. Mestinya, ia bisa menggunakan hari yang cuacanya bagus ini untuk sekedar jalan-jalan atau melakukan kegiatan lain yang bisa melepas stress. Libur satu hari ini merupakan sebuah hadiah yang ia rasa mewah, sangat malah. Tak ada yang lebih ia inginkan selain waktu istirahat seharian penuh. Libur satu hari tanpa jadwal begini rasanya begitu jarang ia dapatkan mengingat TVXQ merupakan bintang yang dikenal orang sampai kemana-mana dan tentunya punya jadwal yang padat sekali.

Yang ia inginkan memang waktu istirahat, tapi caranya bukan seperti ini.

Pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu masih terbaring ditempat tidurnya. Matanya menatap kosong sekeliling kamar yang dindingnya berwarna putih itu, tatapannya tampak begitu lemah. Mata cokelat tua itu lalu beralih pada jam dinding yang tergantung manis disana. Matanya sayu, wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya tampak kering. Sejak bangun tidur tadi pagi ia merasa begini. Demam mungkin. Rasanya begitu berat untuk sekedar bergerak saja. Ini hari ulang tahunnya. Hari yang istimewa untuknya. Dan kebetulan sekali hari ini libur. Tapi kenapa dia malah sakit begini? seharusnya, dia bisa merayakan hari ini bersama _hyung-hyung-_ nya dan juga Changmin. Tapi, jangankan untuk itu, berdiri saja rasanya susah sekali.

Dan kemana mereka disaat seperti ini? biasanya, kalau dia sedang sakit, Jaejoong pasti akan merawatnya disini dan tidak kemana-mana. Atau Yoochun yang sering menanyakan padanya dia mau makan apa, karena kalau sakit dia pasti susah makan. Atau Yunho yang akan segera membelikan obat untuknya karena tidak mau _dongsaeng_ -nya sakit berlama-lama.

Bagaimana dengan Changmin, satu-satunya _dongsaeng_ -nya di dorm ini? Entahlah, Junsu tak pernah peduli dan mau mengingatnya. Kemarin-kemarin, kalau Junsu sakit dan semua member yang lain memperhatikannya, Changmin tak pernah tertangkap penglihatannya. Paling-paling, ia pergi untuk sekedar mengunjungi sahabatnya sesama personil Trio Evil. Pergi ke dorm Super Junior untuk sekedar menemui Kyuhyun atau ke dorm SHINee untuk menemui Minho. Karena objek yang sering ia jahili dan memarahinya sedang tak bisa apa-apa dan ia akan merasa bosan karena itu.

Mengingatnya membuat Junsu kesal lagi. Ia menghela napas, karena untuk menggeram saja rasanya ia tak sanggup.

Junsu merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Ia melihat kearah meja kecil disamping ranjang beralas putihnya dan tak menemukan gelas berisi air disana. Ia menghela napas panjang sekali lagi, jengkel. Kenapa dihari yang seharusnya bagus begini dia malah sial sekali?

Kedua tangannya mulai mencoba menahan berat tubuhnya yang  berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya yang tadi sampai akhirnya ia berhasil duduk diatas ranjangnya. Junsu meringis pelan, untuk duduk saja rasanya butuh tenaga yang besar sekali. Ia mulai menggeser tubuhnya hingga kepinggir ranjang, lalu menjulurkan kedua kakinya kebawah, mencoba menyentuh lantai dan menumpu badannya lalu berdiri.

Tangan kanannya berpegangan pada lemari hitam disampingnya, menahan tubuh karena kakinya tak cukup kuat untuk berjalan. Satu-satu kakinya ia langkahkan tertatih. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya keluar pintu kamar, mata sipitnya melihat sekeliling.

Dorm tampak sepi sekali hari ini. Biasanya, pagi-pagi begini ada Yoochun yang memainkan piano diruang tengah atau Jaejoong yang sedang bersih-bersih dan mengomel pada yang lain karena mereka membuat dorm berantakan atau Yunho yang sedang sarapan pagi dengan Changmin di meja makan, bersama Junsu juga tentunya. Biasanya. Tapi sekarang mana? Tak ada seorangpun tampak oleh matanya. Sunyi. Tampak seperti tak ada satupun orang lagi disana saat ini selain dia sendiri.

Junsu mendesah pelan. Rasa jengkel yang sedari tadi berkumpul terus bertambah. Membuat kepalanya makin terasa panas.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa putih gading yang ada didepannya. Lalu merogoh ponsel dari saku celana hijau tuanya yang sebatas lutut. Jarinya mulai bergerak diatas layar _touchscreen_ ponsel itu, mencari nomor telepon di _phonebook_ -nya lalu meletakkan ponsel itu dekat telinganya.

“Halo?” suara dari ujung sana menjawab panggilan Junsu.

“Jae-Hyung!” sekalipun sakit, suara melengking itu tidak berubah walaupun sekarang terasa begitu lemah.

“Hm?”

“Aku sendirian tau disini!”

“Yang lain juga pergi?”

Junsu mengangguk. Tak sadar kalau Jaejoong tak bisa melihatnya.

“Junsu? Suaramu kenapa? Kau sakit, ya?” lanjut pria diseberang sana lagi.

“Iya. Demam. Mungkin aku terlalu capek. Jae-hyung, Kau dimana sekarang?”

“Apa? Ah, maafkan aku tak bisa menemanimu disana. Kemarin kau tampak baik-baik saja. Waktu aku pergi juga kau masih tidur. Aku dirumah, Junsu. Aku pulang sehari ini saja. Aku rindu pada keluargaku disini. Lagipula kan hari ini kita tidak ada jadwal, sudah lama sekali kita tak dapat libur seperti ini. Tak apa kan? Nanti malam aku pasti sudah disana, kok,” suara _husky_ pria itu menjelaskan panjang lebar, biasanya suara itu bisa membuat yang mendengar menjadi tenang. Tapi bagi Junsu sekarang, entah kenapa malah terasa menjengkelkan.

‘Kalau nanti malam yang lain juga sudah pulang dan aku sudah tidak seperti ini lagi, tidak berguna.’ Umpatnya dalam hati.

Kondisi kesehatannya yang tidak baik ternyata berdampak juga pada moodnya. Banyak hal sepele yang membuatnya kesal hari ini.

“Entahlah. Sejak bangun tadi pagi rasanya kepalaku sudah pusing sekali. Ah kau pulang kerumahmu? Ya. Tak apa. Aku bisa sendirian, kok.”

Pip!

Junsu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan mendesah pelan sekali lagi. jawaban Jaejoong tadi tidak membantu sama sekali. bagaimana semuanya bisa pergi tanpa pamit padanya? Kalau satu orang, ia bisa memaklumi. Tapi sekarang? Semuanya!

Junsu kembali menatap layar ponselnya, tangannya kembali menekan-nekan layar _touchscreen_ ponsel itu. mencoba menghubungi satu nomor lagi.

“Halo?”

“Yoochun-Hyung!”

“Ne. Ada apa, Junsu?”

“Aku sendirian di dorm sekarang. Kau dimana?”

“Ah? Maaf aku juga sedang pergi, Junsu. Hari ini ada temanku yang ulang tahun dan aku ditraktir. Hehe,”

“Kapan kau pulang, Hyung?”

“Ng... Kapan ya? Nanti sore, mungkin. Ah iya, Junsu hari ini kau-----”

Pip!

Junsu memutus sambungan telepon kasar. Tanpa mengatakan apapun atau menunggu orang diseberang sana selesai bicara.

‘Hari ini aku kan juga ulang tahun, dasar.’

Junsu menghela napas lagi. Entah sudah berapakali ia melakukan hal yang sama hari ini. Tapi kemudian sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah lucunya. Mungkin Yunho, leader mereka itu akan peduli padanya.

Junsu mencari nomor Yunho di _phonebook_ -nya. Lalu mendekatkan ponsel itu kedekat telinganya. Berharap setidaknya Yunho pergi bukan karena urusan penting dan akan pulang cepat.

Tuuut...

‘Angkat teleponnya cepat, Yunho-hyung!’

“Nomor yang anda tuju untuk saat ini tidak bisa dihubungi, cobalah beberapa saat lagi,” suara merdu operator yang mengalun dari seberang sampai ke telinga Junsu. Membuatnya langsung membanting ponselnya ke sofa dengan geram.

Dia benar-benar akan menjadi penghuni dormTVXQ sendirian hari ini. Semuanya sedang pergi dan  tak ada satupun yang pamit padanya tadi pagi.

Ah, dia belum menelepon Changmin. Junsu memandang kedepan, awalnya ia berniat menelepon magnae TVXQ  itu. tapi ia yakin, jawaban ‘Musuh Abadinya’ itu akan jauh lebih mengecewakan daripada jawaban Jaejoong maupun Yoochun. Niat itu langsung hilang seketika saat ia memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Changmin nanti.

‘Aku sedang pergi dengan Minho, Hyung! Tidak enak, kan kalau aku tiba-tiba pergi saja ditengah acara begini? Masa kau tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri seharian saja?’

‘Aku sedang bertaruh main game dengan Kyuhyun, Hyung!  Aku tidak bisa pulang sebelum mengalahkan dia. ini masalah harga diri, tau!’

Junsu hanya menatap layar ponselnya tanpa menekan-nekannya lagi. Ia tak mau kecewa untuk yang keempat kali.

Pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membukanya lagi. Ia melihat keatas, kearah langit-langit ruang tengah itu. Kepalanya yang terasa pusing membuat seisi ruangan tampak berputar-putar. Junsu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu tangan kanannya mencoba meraih dinding disamping sofa untuk menyangganya berdiri, padahal kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan sekelilingnya masih berputar-putar. Perlahan kakinya ia langkahkan, walaupun tertatih-tatih.

Bruk!

“A-Ah!” jerit tertahan dari bibir mungilnya saat kepalanya terbentur karena menabrak rak buku didepannya dan jatuh terduduk di lantai putih yang dingin itu. Ditinggal sendirian di dorm memang rasanya susah sekali saat kau berada dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Brakk!

“Hyung! Aduh, kau ini kenapa?” Suara panik seseorang langsung terdengar saat pintu kamar itu dibuka. Membuat Junsu menengadahkan kepala lalu menatap orang itu dengan tatapan yang terkesan dramatis, seperti orang yang mendapat pertolongan ketika hampir mati saat terombang-ambing di lautan.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi didepannya menatap heran. Tingkah _Hyung-_ nya ini tetap ada-ada saja walau sedang sakit.

“Te-ternyata aku tidak sendiriaaaan,” ucap Junsu pelan. Changmin---pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu--- masih menatapnya heran.

“Sejak tadi pagi aku tidak kemana-mana, _Hyung_. Kau tidak tau?” ucap Changmin sambil menaikkan satu alis. Junsu menggeleng.

“Kenapa tidak memanggilku?” lanjutnya lagi.

“Untuk berbicara saja aku sudah susah begini. bagaimana aku bisa berteriak memanggilmu keseluruh penjuru dorm ini?” ucap Junsu kesal dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar lemah.

“Kenapa tidak menelepon saja kalau begitu?”

“Aku sudah menelepon Jaejoong-hyung, Yunho-hyung, juga Yoochun-Hyung. Kalau mereka bertiga saja pergi, Aku berpikir kau juga pasti tidak ada di dorm. Lagipula, disini kelihatan sepi. Dimana saja kau daritadi?”

“Ng? Aku dikamar. Main game. Kenapa?” jawab pria berambut hitam dihadapan Junsu polos. Menambah rasa kesal yang dari tadi terus bertumpuk didadanya.

“Biasanya kalau main game kau ribut sekali.”

“Kalau suaranya terlalu keras nanti aku menggangggumu. Hyung, kan sedang sakit.”

Junsu sedikit membuka mulutnya tercengang. _Dongsaeng_ -nya yang satu ini peduli juga ternyata. 

“Jadi kau masih menganggap aku ‘Kakak’-mu?” celetuk Junsu. Changmin mengerutkan kening.

“Oh bukankah selama ini kau yang tidak menganggap aku ‘Adik’-mu?” balasnya cepat. Junsu tak menanggapi lagi, ia akan sangat mudah dikalahkan oleh Changmin dalam kondisi seperti ini jika mereka berdebat sekarang. Walaupun saat ia sehat pun Changmin begitu sering mengalahkannya.

“Ayo aku bantu ke kamar,” ucap pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu sambil mengulurkan satu tangan, hendak membantu Junsu untuk berdiri. Junsu menyambut uluran tangan itu dan perlahan-lahan bangkit dari posisi terjatuhnya yang ia pertahankan daritadi. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Changmin, menjadikan tubuh itu sebagai sandarannya kalau tau-tau ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

.

.

Junsu terbaring di tempat tidurnya lagi. Kali ini dengan sebuah sapu tangan putih yang basah dan hangat diletakkan didahinya. Untuk penurun panas, kata Changmin tadi. Dia sendiri masih duduk disamping ranjang Junsu dan menuangkan air dari teko diatas meja kecil disamping ranjang pada sebuah gelas bening lalu menyerahkannya ke Junsu.

“Aku mau es sirup,” pinta Junsu tanpa rasa bersalah. Pemuda berambut hitam disampingnya mengerutkan kening.

“Kau banyak permintaan, Hyung. Kalau tau akan begini lebih baik aku ikut Minho sama Taemin saja tadi,” ucapnya lalu mengulum bibir tipisnya dan menatap Junsu.

“Maksudmu?”

“Tadi pagi Minho meneleponku, dia juga sedang tidak ada jadwal pagi ini. Dia mengajakku jalan-jalan. Taemin juga ikut. Dan lagi, sebenarnya hari ini aku menunjukkan _game_ baru ke Kyuhyun. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk sekali,” jelas Changmin dengan nada kecewa. Junsu hanya mendengarkan sambil menenggak segelas air putih yang diberikan Changmin tadi.

Dasar kekanakan, batin Junsu.

“Lalu kenapa kau tolak? Ini hari libur, loh,” ucap Junsu polos setelah selesai menghabiskan air putih tadi. Namun cara bicaranya yang seperti itu malah membuat Changmin emosi.

“Jelas saja karena kau sakit, dasar bodoh! Siapa yang akan menemanimu disini kalau aku juga pergi?” ucap Changmin dengan nada jengkel. Tapi kalimat terakhrinya yang tadi itu tidak pantas diucapkan dengan nada yang seperti itu seharusnya.

“Ternyata kau tidak se-menjengkelkan yang aku kira, ya,”ucapnya masih dengan cara bicara yang sama seperti tadi. Cara bicara yang seketika langsung mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari mata hitam Changmin yang tajam.

“Aku memang baik hati dan peduli pada orang lain termasuk orang seperti kau ini. Haha,” ucap Changmin enteng sambil masih menatap tajam kearah Junsu yang sekarang malah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal karena daritadi Changmin mampu menyanggah kata-katanya.

Junsu tidak bicara lagi. Begitu juga Changmin. Kalau pembicaraan kurang penting seperti diatas terus dilanjutkan, darah dari masing-masing mereka akan naik ke kepala dan perang dunia ketiga akan terjadi serta Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Yunho yang akan berbalik pergi lagi saat mereka sampai di dorm dan melihat apa yang dua anggota termuda itu perbuat saat mereka semua pergi.

 

Si rambut cokelat masih diam sambil mengunyah biskuit yang ia ambil dari atas meja kecil disamping ranjangnya, Changmin yang mengambilkannya tadi. Orang sakit harus banyak makan, kata _dongsaeng_ -nya itu. Tapi, karena Changmin tidak bisa memasak dan Jaejoong sedang pergi makanya Junsu Cuma makan biskuit. Biskuit ini pun kadang sedikit demi sedikit juga dimakan Changmin. Sesekali ia melirik pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang duduk sambil menundukkan kepala disamping ranjangnya itu. Yang terjadi biasanya adalah, orang ini seperti musuhnya. Yang menjadikannya tempat melampiaskan semua nafsu jahil yang ia miliki. Changmin yang biasanya suka seenaknya sendiri itu bahkan sering bilang yang macam-macam soal Junsu saat di depan orang banyak. Orang-orang akan mengira kalau Changmin bukanlah orang yang peduli. Yang mau datang tanpa dipanggil saat ada yang benar-benar butuh.  Tapi Junsu yang sudah mengenalnya begitu lama tau, dibalik sikapnya yang seperti itu dia orang yang pengertian. Yang peduli. Walaupun kadang ia suka seenaknya mengancam atau memanggil Hyung-nya dengan sebutan yang aneh-aneh, dia tetap seorang adik. Sikap manja itu masih ada walau secuil. Ia tetap mencari perlindungan dari kakak-kakaknya saat dia butuh. Dan untuk Junsu----orang yang paling sering dikerjai Changmin---, dia akan tetap mencari Junsu kalau Junsu sedang tak ada di dorm, padahal dia pernah bilang kalau tidak peduli pada Junsu. Dan seperti sekarang, dia bahkan rela tidak kemana-mana asal ada yang menemani Junsu disini.

“Hyung....” panggilnya pelan.

“Hm?”

“Kenapa kau pakai acara sakit segala, sih?” ucap Changmin masih menunduk sambil memainkan jemari tangannya bosan.

“Mana aku tau! Aku juga tidak mau sakit, Changmin!”

“Ya tapi kan disini jadi sepi,” Ucapnya murung.

“Eh? Kenapa?”

“Soalnya orang yang sering membuatku tertawa sekarang di tempat tidur terus,” Ucap Changmin lalu menatap wajah Junsu.

Seulas senyum melengkung diwajah manis pria yang lebih tua dari Changmin itu.

“Lagipula, hari ini Hyung ulang tahun, kan?”

“Kau mengingatnya?”

“Tentu saja! Aku sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal bersamamu disini. Bagaimana aku lupa?” ucap Changmin lagi. 

“Ah tapi kan kita tidak bisa merayakannya seperti tahun lalu, Hyung.” Lanjutnya murung.

“Eh?”

“Yah. Soalnya, aku tidak bisa mengerjaimu seperti tahun lalu. Lagipula, sekarang Jaejoong-Hyung, Yunho-hyung dan Yoochun-hyung sedang pergi. Sepi,” Ucap Changmin,  nada suaranya kembali seperti tadi.

“Tak apa. Kan disini masih ada kau,” ucap Junsu lalu tertawa kecil menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Changmin tersenyum tipis.

“Ah tunggu sebentar!” ia lalu berlari keluar kamar dan membawa sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah lalu menyerahkannya pada Junsu saat ia kembali.

“Hyung, itu hadiah dariku. Maaf, aku Cuma bisa belikan jam tangan. Dan lagi, itu juga untuk mengganti jam tanganmu yang aku rusakkan kemarin.”

“Jam tangan? Yang mana?”

“Yang hitam itu? Kau tidak ingat punya jam tangan seperti itu? Aku memang tidak memberitahunya padamu, aku takut kau marah. Jadi aku buang saja diam-diam, dan sekarang aku ganti. Kau tidak marah padaku, kan?” ucap Changmin, tatapan matanya agak takut-takut.

“Hm? Tak apa. Lagipula, aku suka yang kau berikan ini. Terima kasih. Kau orang pertama yang ingat ulang tahunku juga hari ini. Hah, aku kira tak satupun dari kalian berempat mengingatnya. Terima kasih juga mau menemaniku saat aku sakit begini. Seharusnya hari ulangtahun itu orang-orang berbahagia, kan? Tapi aku malah ditempat tidur seharian,” mata cokelat tuanya yang sipit itu makin sipit saat bibirnya yang kering melengkungkan senyum manis. Senyum yang bisa membuat Changmin ikut tersenyum.

“Saenggil Chukhae, Hyung.”

Sekali lagi, Junsu tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Ia tau, Changmin memang tidak sepenuhnya ‘Evil’ , seperti imej-nya dikalangan para fans diluar sana. Ia juga punya sisi baik seperti sekarang ini. Tapi Junsu tak tau kalau sifat tak biasa itu akan muncul disaat seperti ini. Changmin adalah satu-satunya orang di dorm ini yang akan ingat ulangtahunnya dan memberikannya hadiah, walau kemarin ia diam-diam membuang jam tangan Junsu yang baru saja ia rusakkan. Kadang, orang yang kita pikir tak mau tau malah jadi orang yang paling peduli saat dibutuhkan, seperti saat ini.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Sorry for this super-duper-late and epic fail birthday fic =A=  
> Telaaaat. Ini udah tanggal 18 dan Junsu ulang tahun tanggal 15. Ya mau gimana lagi. kalo ujian gabisa buka laptop :|  
> Ini bukan Sho-ai,loh ya. liat genre diatas.  
> Kenapa cast-nya Minsu? Kenapa bukan YooSu? JaeSu? Atau HoSu?  
> Karena Love-hate brotherhood mereka itu asdfghjkl bikin saya terpesona :3  
> Changmin yang jahil itu ternyata peduli sama junsu yang suka dibully-nya =))  
> Yah. Mungkin pesan moralnya adalah kalimat terakhir tadi : Kadang, orang yang kita pikir tak mau tau malah jadi orang yang paling peduli saat dibutuhkan.  
> Jangan liat orang dari luarnya aja : )) orang yang keliatan serampangan itu bukan berarti selalu gamau tau :3
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Mind to leave comment?
> 
> Sign,  
> schneeflocke


End file.
